Para quien la sangre fluye
by Vanmoriel-Elentari
Summary: Para el Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del foro I'm Sherlocked. "Estaba hambriento, y ella olía a ti. Y tu aroma, mi querido doctor, es embriagante. No puedo esperar a probarlo."
1. Mirada Hipnótica

Mirada hipnótica

Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked

Siendo una criatura de la noche, Sherlock Holmes sabía que sus oportunidades de conocer a alguien interesante eran muy reducidas. A él no le interesaban las interacciones sociales, pero era selectivo con su comida, y por ello mismo elegía a sus presas muy cuidadosamente.

Una sola vez fue descuidado, y eso fue suficiente para perseguirle por el resto de la eternidad.

Una noche, hambriento, se había metido en el hospital de St. Barts, buscando a cualquiera que pudiera satisfacer su sed. Una joven saludable, que él dedujo, había ido a visitar a alguien, tenía un aroma especialmente delicioso. Ella serviría.

Mary (así se llamaba, como averiguaría luego) no era la fuente de aquel aroma, sino un hombre. Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que estaba observando con ira cómo el bebía lentamente la vida de aquella mujer ya insalvable, mientras le apuntaba con un arma. Sonrió, contento de haber descubierto la fuente de la esencia más dulce que jamás hubiera sentido. Siguió sonriendo aún cuando dicho espécimen disparó. No le había hecho daño, por lo menos no uno que fuera grave.

_Interesante._

"_Baja ese revólver," _ Le ordenó, queriendo ver qué efecto tendría su mirada en él. "_Doctor John Hamish Watson."_

-¿Cómo sabe…? Sus labios… no se mueven… -Susurró el médico, luchando por no bajar el arma que tenía como única defensa.

"_Esto se está poniendo aburrido…" _ Comentó el vampiro, fijando sus ojos grises con los del rubio _"Baja el revólver. Es una orden."_

Y aún con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro, el doctor hizo lo que se le había ordenado, incapaz de resistirse nuevamente. Aunque Sherlock admitía que había resistido bastante. Parecía ser alguien diferente a los demás.

-Un placer, John. –Saludó, sin molestarse en dejar que el cuerpo que aún tenía en sus manos cayera al suelo.- Pareces poco impactado por la visión de un reciente cadáver aún cálido frente a ti.

-Mary… ¿por qué? –Preguntó John, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar al hombre pálido y alto que tenía frente a él con odio.

-Porque estaba hambriento, y ella olía a ti. – Respondió, solo para ser recibido con una mirada de incredulidad. –Y tu aroma, mi querido doctor, es embriagante. No puedo esperar a probarlo. Pero este no es el momento.

"_Olvídate de esto, doctor Watson." _Ordenó el de cabellos oscuros, y comprobando que su ordenanza fuera cumplida, se desvaneció.

Unas horas más tarde, luego de ser llamado por el Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard, se abrió paso por los pasillos del mismo hospital donde se había servido de una mediocre cena, pero había descubierto algo invaluable.

Después de discutir, como siempre, con los imbéciles de Dimmock y Anderson, escuchó que Lestrade lo llamaba. A su lado estaba el buen doctor, que lo observó sin reconocerle hasta que unió su mirada con la suya. En ese momento, Sherlock Holmes supo que quería que fuera suyo. Rompía con las reglas de la normalidad que estaban presente es todos. Le recordaba, aún cuando él le hubiera manipulado para que tal cosa no sucediera.

"_Un placer volver a verte, John."_ Saludó, sonriendo imperceptiblemente. "_No hagas el más mínimo gesto."_

Ante la mirada sumisa del rubio, se permitió sonreír abiertamente. Estiró su mano hacia él, presentándose.

-Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor.

-John Watson. –Respondió el más bajo, estrechando su mano. Era perfecto.

Ya era suyo.

* * *

Bien, este es el primer fic de Sherlock que publico... así que disculpen si resulta algo... feo(? La imagen que aparece como cover es de godforget, creo... la encontré en el buscador de Google...

El fic en sí no está situado en el tiempo de la serie actual, sino alrededor de 1888; pero eso se notará más en el siguente capítulo.

Y también apreciaría si me dijeran si hay algo que debiera cambiar, siempre es útil seguir aprendiendo(? :D


	2. Baile

Baile

Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked

Fue fácil mantener el contacto con John Watson por el bien del caso. Sherlock estaba agradecido, pues ello le facilitaba encontrarse cada tanto con el doctor y relacionarse con él, aunque tuviera que controlarlo para que no lo delatara como el culpable del crimen y el rubio no se hallara tan a gusto con el hecho como él.

El detective consultor lo deseaba. Deseaba poseer a John en cuerpo y alma, la melodía de la sangre llamándolo siempre que lo veía.

Cinco días después de su primer encuentro, Sherlock lo siguió a su casa. Tres días después de eso, consiguió hacer que el doctor entrara en su departamento, aunque con algo de "ayuda".

-¿Por qué demonios debe forzarme a entrar así? –Despotricaba el más bajo, acercándose peligrosamente al de cabello oscuro con ganas de golpearlo.- No quiero saber nada más de usted. Aléjese de mí, y si sabe lo que le conviene, no se me acerque. –Le desafió, firme en su pensamiento.

El más alto sólo sonrió de lado, divertido. Ignorándolo, fue hacia el gramófono que tenía junto a su violín y puso algo de música gótica, siempre su preferida. El rubio solo observaba con recelo, pero también curiosidad, manteniendo su distancia; hasta que vio cómo Sherlock caminaba hacia él.

-¿Bailas? No sé si sea una pieza de tu agrado, pero particularmente encuentro llena de un increíble sentimiento a esta música. –Comentó a la vez que tomaba una de las manos del doctor y ponía la otra en su cintura, aprovechando su sorpresa – Danza conmigo, John. –Dijo con toda la amabilidad de la que fue capaz, aunque quedaba claro que era una orden.

Bailaron por unos momentos, hasta que incluso John dejó de quejarse y comenzó a disfrutar de la música. Una melodía triste, donde el órgano parecía llorar por un amor perdido, una tragedia, donde el frenesí llevaba a un atemorizante, pero esperado clímax. Y mientras él pensaba en un vago trasfondo para tal pieza, no se dio cuenta de cómo los labios del vampiro bajaban por su cuello.

Sherlock no podía evitarlo. Lo que había planeado como un simple baile, como una prueba, se le iba de las manos. Tenía ganas de probar a aquel hombre tan temerario que tenía entre los brazos. Parecía ser que la cercanía enervaba el deseo. La tentación de posar sus labios en su cuello, de saber… sin notarlo comenzó a hacer lo que hasta entonces sólo imaginaba, mientras danzaban en el pequeño apartamento, siguiendo la suave melodía hasta su crescendo.

El más alto besó el cuello del doctor, hasta que este se dio cuenta y lo apartó. La música seguía, pero ninguno de los dos la escuchaba.

-¿Qué demonios quiere de mi? –Preguntó enojado el rubio, desde la otra punta de la habitación.

No hubo respuesta para eso y John tomó el silencio como oportunidad para marcharse. El detective se acercó a la ventana para verlo irse furioso, seguro de que la próxima vez le sería más difícil el convencerle de entrar a su departamento; y preguntándose por qué no simplemente le había hecho quedarse a la fuerza.

* * *

Bien, este no me gustó tanto al final... tuve que apagar la computadora justo cuand estaba inspirada y cuando lo seguí por la mañana resultó algo completamente distinto a lo que tenía en mente.

De todos modos, espero que les agrade!


	3. Transformación

Pasaron días hasta que Sherlock terminó por darse cuenta de que el doctor no iba a volver. Al mismo tiempo notó que ya no respondía a sus llamadas, ni a sus telegramas, eso le extrañaba aún más, pues el hombre no había mostrado problemas en seguir reuniéndose con él aún sabiendo de lo que era capaz.

Tal parecía ser que John Watson podía tolerar la visión de un cuerpo desangrado frente a él, pero no podía tolerar que otro hombre lo besara en el cuello. El detective no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera hecho si en vez de besarle en el cuello hubiera decidido tomar sus labios.

Él no quería salir… pero necesitaba más comida. Whitechapel serviría, más de una mujer se ofrecería con tal de ganar algo de dinero, aunque el sabor no fuera de lo mejor. Tal vez entonces se le ocurriera cómo volver a encontrarse con John sin tener que forzarlo a quedarse. Comenzaba a desagradarle la idea de manejarlo como a un muñeco, a pesar de que la idea en sí le resultaba excitante.

No tenía ganas de soportar los inconvenientes de la marea de gente ni los carruajes que había en la calle, por lo que simplemente optó por cambiar de forma. Más de una vez se había salvado así de ser atrapado in fraganti, mas no le molestaba la idea de ser capturado, sino tener que lidiar con Mycroft luego.

Del otro lado del Regent's Park, John buscaba la manera de romper todo contacto con Sherlock. No le molestaba verlo por el bien del caso, pero sabía perfectamente que era en vano, pues el vampiro no iba a dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente. Vampiro… no podía creer que realmente estaba siquiera considerando que Sherlock Holmes fuera un vampiro.

Levantó la mirada de su libro de medicina para observar por unos momentos el diario que estaba abierto sobre su escritorio.

-Si eventualmente va a matarme, aunque lo dudo… cuando menos debería dejar algún registro de lo que él es. –Dijo para sí mismo. Pero no creía que fuera a ser muy útil… más que nada creía y estaba firmemente seguro de que dicho detective quemaría su diario a la primera que lo viera. De todos modos, no lastimaba considerarlo como una especie de desahogo.

Aunque no podía comenzar sin primero un trago. Necesitaba despejarse, así que tomó su chaqueta, algunas libras, y fue a buscar algún pub. Esperaba no cruzarse con Sherlock… según recordaba, no vivía lejos del Regent's Park... y no quería encontrárselo por ningún motivo. Salió del pobre apartamento que ocupaba e intentó ir hacia el parque para tomar un atajo, hasta que sintió que lo observaban.

"Ahora seguramente estoy imaginando cosas.", pensó, sin notar entre la multitud de gente a un gato negro que lo miraba desde el techo de un edificio.

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar al pub donde había pasado más de una noche cuando estaba en la universidad, y la pasó bien bebiendo y hablando con una de las camareras hasta que volvió a sentirse observado.

"_Buenas noches, John. ¿Debería preguntarme qué haces bebiendo más copas de las que puedes soportar?" _

Él tragó, sorprendido. No podía ser que lo hubiera seguido hasta allí. ¡Se habría dado cuenta! ¡Era un médico militar, había estado en la guerra, por todos los cielos! Miró hacia los costados, por las mesas, esperando verlo… sin resultados.

"_Oh, sigues preguntándote cómo es que te he encontrado. Muy sencillo, a decir verdad: no sabes observar. No notaste que empecé a seguirte desde que te vi en la entrada del Regent's Park."_

"Demonios…", pensó John, insultándose mentalmente por no haber prestado más atención. Acaso… ¿estaría disfrazado?

"_Sabes, mi querido John, tú puedes responderme. Esta no tiene por qué ser una conversación unilateral. Y no intentes ver dónde estoy, jamás lo notarías."_

"Bien." –Pensó como respuesta el doctor, frunciendo el ceño – "No creo que quiera saber por qué me estabas siguiendo. Lo que quiero saber es por qué esta obsesión conmigo."

"_Es una buena pregunta. Sin embargo, solo dije que podías responderme y que podíamos conversar, nunca dije nada de responder preguntas. Aunque si debo responder a algo, prefiero que sea lo primero. Mira en la ventana de la derecha, donde está la pareja de hombres discutiendo como si se odiaran, están borrachos, aunque puedo ver que uno tiene muchas ganas de involucrarse personalmente con el otro."_

John alzó la mirada hacia donde se le decía, solo para ver a los dos hombres que el vampiro le había descrito.

"No hay nadie más allí. Me mentiste. ¿Dónde es que estás?"

"_Solo estás mirando John, no observando. Fíjate más de cerca."_

Fue entonces que el rubio notó la figura de un gato negro en el alféizar de la ventana.

"El gato que está allí fuera… "

"_Oh, bien hecho. Soy yo. Ahora, sal del pub y ven conmigo."_

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, creo que lo dejé muy en claro.", rebatió.

"_Y sin embargo estás aquí hablando conmigo. Podría interesarte. Estoy seguro de que aún quieres saber el por qué de mi interés. Podría incluso ser peligroso. Sé que extrañas la acción que obtenías en el campo de batalla, John."_

John suspiró, dándose por vencido. Si no iba en ese momento, lo más seguro era que Sherlock lo persiguiera hasta que accediera. Pagó la cuenta y salió del lugar, disponiéndose a seguir al gato negro que el notó, había desaparecido para dejar paso al hombre alto, pálido y delgado que él conocía.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece regresar a Baker Street?

* * *

Finalmente, logré terminarlo antes de que me mandaran a apagar todo! Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, a pedido de ariam18.  
Intentaré que los próximos sean así o superen este largo.

Muchas gracias a Kokoro Yana y a K-rol31 por sus reviews, y también a quienes estén siguendo o hayan puesto en favoritos esta historia! :D


	4. Fuerza Sobrehumana

Fuerza Sobrehumana

Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked

-_Entonces, ¿Qué te parece regresar a Baker Street?_

-Sinceramente, no me agrada la idea. –Contestó el doctor, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Quién sabría lo que podría llegar a intentar el detective? No confiaba en él. – Pero conozco otro lugar. Vamos.

John caminó hacia el lado contrario, no enfilando para Baker Street sino para su propia casa. Si tenía que llegar a recurrir a algún enfrentamiento físico, prefería que fuera en su territorio. Por lo menos dispondría de su revólver.

Sherlock, en silencio, lo siguió. Sabía que no era probable que el rubio lo llevara a cualquier otro lado que no fuera su casa, pero al mismo tiempo se debatía entre decirle o no que no podía entrar a menos que lo invitaran. El trayecto no fue muy largo, después de todo, no le había llevado más de quince minutos a John llegar al pub.

Subieron las escaleras hasta su departamento aún en silencio, cosa que comenzaba a molestar al más alto.

"_¿Vamos a seguir sin hablarnos? Esperaba algo más entretenido que esto."_

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de hacer eso? Es… raro, molesto. Y ya casi llegamos, así que aguanta un poco más. –Añadió el otro, sacando las llaves del bolsillo. John abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta para que otro pasara, pero no dio indicaciones de hacer nada más. Sherlock maldijo para sus adentros.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó el doctor - ¿No que querías hablar? Aunque por mí no hay problema si quieres hablar en el pasillo, pero preferiría que los vecinos no nos oyeran.

El de cabello oscuro dudó unos momentos. –Es que… -John lo miró divertido. ¿Al fin se había quedado sin palabras? – No puedo entrar, a menos que me invites. –Terminó de decir, mirándolo con intensidad. Si se oponía a dejarle pasar, siempre podía insistir.

El doctor hizo justamente lo que él esperaba: Acabó por cerrarle la puerta en la cara y trabándola con llave. No sabía por qué lo había hecho en el momento, aunque después se daría cuenta de que si pensaba mantenerlo fuera así, era muy ingenuo.

"_¿De verdad piensas que esto me mantendrá lejos de ti, John? No arruines la impresión que tenía de ti."_

Al principio, el doctor no quiso responder, se negaba a seguirle el juego. Lo ignoró y fue a por el revólver que había conservado desde la guerra, que estaba guardado en el cajón del escritorio. No sabía si Sherlock terminaría por marcharse o no, pero era mejor estar preparado. Chequeó que aún tuviera algunas balas y le quitó el seguro.

"_¿Planeas abrir esta puerta en un futuro cercano? Te lo advierto, John Watson, no me provoques."_

Con el revólver en mano, se acercó a la puerta, esperando oír signos de que el vampiro aún seguía allí fuera. Apoyó su mano en el picaporte y giró la perilla, escondiendo el arma tras él. En el portal seguía estando el de cabellos oscuros, que lo miraba de mala manera.

-No es muy cortés dejar a un invitado esperando. –Se quejó el otro.

"_Déjame pasar."_

John suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio. –Pasa. Pero cuidado con lo que haces.

Sherlock sonrió de lado y pasó junto al médico como si nada. –Mucho mejor ahora, gracias. Aunque puedes poner el arma donde la vea, es evidente que crees que eso te protegerá. No me molesta que creas eso, si te reconforta.

El rubio trató de no hacer ningún gesto que lo delatara, pero terminó por tener el revólver en el bolsillo de la chaqueta a la vez que hacía pasar a Sherlock a la única habitación que tenía. No había estado pasando por una buena situación económica después de volver de la guerra, Londres era una ciudad demasiado cara para vivir. Había estado buscando algún empleo hasta que consiguió el del hospital, pero no igualaba a la práctica privada que había poseído en algún momento.

John se sentó en la cama, mientras que el detective tomaba una silla y la posicionaba frente a él.

-Bien… -Comenzó el más bajo. – Dime, ¿por qué te intereso? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Haces las preguntas correctas, eso es interesante. Imagino que sabes _qué _es lo que quiero de tu persona, ¿no es así? –Preguntó sarcásticamente el otro – En cuanto a tu primera pregunta… no sé con exactitud.

-Es decir, lo único que te interesa de mí es mi sangre. Brillante. –Respondió también con sarcasmo a la vez que se frotaba la sien.

Sherlock se levantó y se acercó a él, tomando la mano del doctor y mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Acaso esperaba que me interesara algo más de ti?

John apretó el revólver en su bolsillo y lo extrajo rápidamente, apuntando al vampiro con él. –Aléjate. Te dije que no te me acercaras.

Sherlock suspiró, y con la mano libre tomó el cañón del arma para luego estrujarlo como si fuera papel. John abrió los ojos sorprendido. No era posible que hubiera doblado el cañón con solo su mano.

-Y yo te dije que no me provocaras. Estás siendo difícil. Vine aquí a hablar, quizás algo más, pero no a ser apuntado por tan primitiva arma. –Rebatió el más alto, tomando esta vez ambas manos del doctor.

-Suéltame. –Ordenó John, mirándolo con desprecio. No iba a dejar que el detective lo intimidara.

-No. Ahora, puedes hacer esto fácil o difícil. Me molestó mucho no tener noticias tuyas durante esta semana, John. Creo que tendré que vigilarte más de cerca, lo que significa que te trasladarás a Baker Street conmigo. Sí… creo que esa sería la opción más viable.

El más bajo lo miró como si estuviera loco. –Claro que no. No puedes obligarme, y no quiero. Olvídalo.

Sherlock se separó de John y sonrió fríamente. –Claro que lo harás. Y creo que la sangre de Harry apreciaría mucho seguir corriendo por sus venas.

El otro lo miró furioso, pero intentó controlarse sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera valdría la pena y no haría el menor rasguño al vampiro. –Deja a Harry en paz. Ella no tiene nada que ver, la tocas, y me aseguraré de matarte así sea lo último que haga, Sherlock.

-¿Ella? ¿Ella es mujer? –Preguntó anonadado el más alto. – No puedo creerlo, siempre hay algún detalle.

El doctor prefirió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario sobre cómo podría haberse enterado el detective sobre su hermana y simplemente decidió ignorarlo. –Vete, Sherlock. Largo.

El de cabello rizado lo miró. –No puedes echarme.

-Claro que puedo. Acabas de amenazar a mi hermana, decides sobre mi vida como si fuera de tu maldita incumbencia. ¡Vete, no puedes esperar que me agrade tenerte aquí después de algo como eso!

-De acuerdo –Accedió, aunque lo miró de mala manera. –Mañana me encargaré de venir por ti. Mycroft se encargará de llevar tus cosas. –Añadió como si nada el detective, volviendo a transformarse en un gato. El felino saltó grácilmente por la ventana hacia el edificio de al lado, desapareciendo en la oscuridad y dejando a John preguntándose quién demonios sería Mycroft. Lo único que él esperaba era que no fuera otro vampiro más.

Negó con la cabeza antes de cerrar bien la ventana y la puerta, y se sentó en su escritorio a escribir sobre lo sucedido hasta entonces, quién y qué era Sherlock Holmes. Y aunque la idea se le antojara ridícula, decidió investigar más sobre esos "vampiros". Todavía no podía creer que hubiera accedido tan fácilmente a vivir con él.


	5. Elegancia

Elegancia

Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked

Cuando John despertó a la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de espalda, pues había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, le tomó cinco segundos procesar todos los cambios que había sufrido su departamento. Principalmente, que ya no tenía nada. Segundo, ese no era su departamento.

Inmediatamente se levantó de la silla y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, su mano yendo a por el revólver que usualmente mantenía en el cajón del escritorio hasta que recordó lo que Sherlock le había hecho. Eso debía ser, el muy desgraciado le había dicho que alguien iba a ir por sus cosas, aunque John esperaba estar despierto y consciente cuando ello ocurriera para poder negarse nuevamente y cuando menos intentar razonar, aunque más no fuera, por la fuerza.

Obviamente, había fallado en su propósito.

Alisando un poco sus ropas, decidió salir de la habitación en la que estaba y buscar a dicho detective. Era interesante, Sherlock le había prácticamente "extorsionado" a vivir allí para vigilarlo y sin embargo lo primero a lo que daba su cuarto era a una escalera, la cual parecía, conectaba directamente con un departamento más abajo y luego con la puerta de salida.

John intentó bajar haciendo el menor ruido posible, abriendo sólo lo necesario la puerta del departamento de abajo. Allí pudo distinguir a dos figuras, una alta y delgada, obviamente Sherlock; y otra también alta pero más rellena y de cabello pelirrojo, pero ambas sentadas elegantemente en unos sillones color carmesí.

Sherlock fue el primero en notarlo. –Ah, John, pasa. –Llamó desde su sillón, señalando el sofá que había frente a los sillones. –Siéntate.

El doctor pasó, algo desconfiado, frente a los dos hombres para sentarse donde se le indicaba. El hombre desconocido simplemente lo saludó con un asentimiento de la cabeza, como restándole importancia. Él decidió saludar para indicarle su falta de educación. – Buenos días.

El otro hombre lo miró de decidió saludar también. –Buenos días, Doctor Watson.

Sherlock observó entre uno y otro y tomó el violín que tenía al lado, tocando una melodía francamente horrible. –Mycroft –Dijo por sobre el ruido – Apreciaría enormemente que te fueras.

El tal "Mycroft" suspiró y se levantó de su sillón. –Espero que tengas a bien visitar a mami pronto, Sherlock. Sabes que está preguntando por tu compañero… no sería agradable hacerla esperar.

Sherlock solo frunció el ceño y apuntó con el arco del violín a la puerta. –Vete.

De inmediato apareció una mujer castaña al lado de las escaleras. –El cochero ya está preparado para partir, señor. –Dijo, dirigiéndose a Mycroft.

-Muy bien, Anthea. Sherlock, considera lo que te estoy diciendo. Y toma… -Añadió, a la vez que alargaba un par de entradas para la ópera al detective. – Creo que el tema te resultará interesante. Es una ópera que solo se presentará por dos días.

Sherlock volteó las entradas, y al ver el título de la obra, se volteó hacia Mycroft para discutirle. Sin embargo, él ya no se hallaba allí, solo estaba John. –Maldito Mycroft… se cree muy gracioso… -Dijo retorciendo en sus manos las entradas. Al cabo de un minuto volvió a ver a John. – Es bueno ver que has aceptado mi invitación a vivir conmigo.

-¿Aceptar? ¿Aceptar? Disculpa, tú amenazaste a mi hermana, ¿dónde está mi consentimiento en eso? Sherlock, ¿de veras crees que vine porque quería? Además, ¿cómo es que me trasladaron aquí sin siquiera darme cuenta? –Preguntó al borde de la exasperación el rubio, adoptando una expresión más severa ahora que el otro hombre se había marchado.

-Oh, John, no seas tan dramático. Es obvio que no iba a hacerte despertar para traerte aquí. Daba por sentado que mi hermano iría por tus cosas, aunque primero intentaría secuestrarte para hablar un rato. Es bueno ver que lo vencí en eso, pero por fin tuvo su utilidad. –Respondió el otro – Y te recuerdo, no estás nervioso ni te repugna la idea de vivir aquí, por lo que puedo ver. Por lo que no puedo comprender a qué se debe esta conversación.

John decidió ignorarlo, a pesar de coincidir con él en que si realmente hubiera querido alejarse de él ya lo habría hecho. En su lugar, se dedicó a observar su alrededor. Estaba todo muy desordenado, papeles por todas partes en el suelo y cartas ensartadas en la mesa del café con una daga, libros en la biblioteca y también ocupando buena parte de una esquina, los dos sillones, una chimenea y junto a ella, un cráneo.

-El cráneo… -Comenzó a decir él.

-Oh, es un amigo –Dijo restándole importancia Sherlock, con una floritura de la mano. - ¿Tienes hambre? Probablemente debería corregirte en el momento del día, saludaste con un "buenos días", lo cual indica que no te molestaste en mirar por la ventana, John. Son las nueve de la noche. –Aclaró el más alto, levantándose grácilmente del sillón. John no terminaba de comprender cómo podía ser tan alto y largo y sin embargo ser tan grácil en sus movimientos.

-De noche… ¿dormí casi todo un día? – Preguntó, sacando cuentas de las horas de sueño.

-Es comprensible, especialmente si lo único que has hecho en toda la noche en vez de dormir es escribir. –Adujo, tomando de la mesita un cuaderno forrado. John lo reconoció como el suyo. –Muy interesante, tu manera de expresarte, como si fueras a mostrarle esto a otras personas.

John no supo qué responder. Era cierto que planeaba dejarle ese diario a su hermana en caso de que algo le sucediera, aunque ya no podría hacerlo.

-No me importa si lo haces, de todos modos. Nadie te creería. Los vampiros somos, después de todo, criaturas que "nacen de la creatividad humana", no "existimos". –Sherlock se levantó y tomó su chaqueta del perchero, y le arrojó a él la suya. – Vamos, doctor. Compláceme con esto.

El rubio suspiró a la vez que se ponía su chaqueta y lo seguía. Ciertamente, no comprendía por qué seguía haciéndole caso.

* * *

Éte será el último capítulo que publique hasta el lunes, por lo menos. Mis padres decidieron llevarnos a otro lado el fin de semana y no tendré internet, así que no podré subir los que sigan. Sin embargo, intentaré ponerme al día el lunes...


	6. Ópera

Ópera

Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked

Terminaron saliendo de Baker Street y enfilaron hacia un pequeño restaurante, aunque algo caro, según la opinión del médico, que estaba cerca. Sherlock le había dicho que conocía al dueño y éste le debía un favor, así que se calló y lo siguió. El lugar era agradable, acogedor, y el dueño parecía ser de origen italiano.

-Sherlock, un placer verte de nuevo –saludó el hombre, señalándoles una mesa algo aparta de las demás justo frente a la ventana. - ¿Y quién es este?

-Angelo, este es John Watson, un amigo. –Los presentó el más alto. Los otros dos se dieron un apretón de manos y John y Sherlock tomaron asiento. Al poco rato, Angelo regresó con una vela para la mesa y volvió a retirarse. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

El de cabello oscuro miró al doctor por un rato, concentrado, aún queriendo saber qué sería tan interesante de él. Era evidente que no estaba funcionando, por lo que decidió hacer caso a la estúpida sugerencia de su hermano y llevar al rubio a ver esa ópera. Bufó para sus adentros, quejándose. Mycroft sí que tenía un gran sentido del humor, al elegirles una obra sobre vampiros.

"Der Vampyr" solo se presentaría en Londres por dos días, y las representaciones de tal ópera eran demasiado esporádicas como para dejar pasar la ocasión. Sherlock se preguntó si a John le importaría verla, siendo una obra romántica y demás.

-John – Llamó él, volviendo a concentrarse en el doctor. Al verlo, notó que ya estaba cenando – Después de que termines tu… comida, iremos a la ópera. No desaprovecharé los boletos que nos ha entregado Mycroft. –Añadió, queriendo dejar en claro que no iría por su propio disfrute.

-Eh… de acuerdo –Accedió el más bajo, mirándolo por unos segundos – Aunque de todos modos no veo cuál es tu necesidad de informarme. Creo que me llevarías a la fuerza o me obligarías a ir. –Dijo algo resentido, volviendo a poner su atención en el plato que tenía frente a él.

-No fue bueno que te obligara a no delatarme, ¿no es así? –Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-No, no, estuvo un poco mal, si me lo preguntas. –Respondió irónico el más bajo, terminando su plato de spaghetti.

Sherlock suspiró y se levantó, John siguiéndole poco después, y enfilaron hacia un carruaje que los llevara a la ópera. Poco rato pasó hasta que llegaron, pero pronto descubrieron que había demasiada gente. Afortunadamente, no más de diez minutos después encontraron sus asientos, en un palco apartado de toda la gente. El de cabello oscuro supuso que su hermano había tenido algo que ver.

Volteó para ver a John, que parecía indiferente al lugar. Comenzó la ópera. Le aburre el inicio, le parece muy evidente, por lo que se dedica a deducir hecho sobre la gente mirando la obra. Es recién hacia la segunda escena del segundo acto que comienza a prestar atención. El soliloquio de Ruthven sobre los tormentos, los castigos que un vampiro ha de enfrentar, son lo que hace que vuelva a resentir a Mycroft. Parece ser que su idea de ver tal ópera ha sido a propósito.

En la quinta escena, sin embargo, algo parecido a la compasión se enciende en él. Ve como todos toman a Ruthven como un monstruo, cómo Aubry revela quién es y ante esto el vampiro es atacado por un rayo sólo para descender al Infierno. ¿Cómo podía Ruthven ser un monstruo si lo único que quería era a su compañera? Era cierto que Aubry estaba enamorado de Malwina, y Malwina de él.

Termina la ópera y se encaminan de regreso al departamento. John no ha dicho una sola palabra durante la obra ni el camino de regreso. Sherlock no quiere obligarlo a decirle lo que piensa, está ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, razonando. No es sino hasta que entran al 221B que uno de los dos habla.

-Mycroft… él escogió la obra a propósito. ¿Verdad? –Pregunta John, mirando al más alto. Sus manos forman unos puños escondidos sólo por su chaqueta.

-Debo creer que sí. Mi hermano es uno de los seres más despreciables que caminen sobre esta tierra, esto solo es prueba de ello.

-Hacia el final de la obra… fue como si te hubieras perdido. –Comenzó de nuevo el médico tras una pausa. John no quería admitirlo, pero le preocupaba un poco el otro hombre. Podía haber hecho todo lo que quisiera, pero había demostrado ser un poco más considerado con él, habían mantenido una amena charla, y lo más importante, no había vuelto a meterse en su cabeza, lo cual agradecía internamente. - ¿Hubo algo en la ópera que te hiciera preocupar?

Sherlock lo observó un minuto. Podía decir que el doctor estaba preocupado por él, pero, ¿por qué? ¿No era él quien era una persona detestable, un fenómeno, como le decían en Scotland Yard? ¿No había amenazado a John si no accedía a vivir consigo? Entonces, ¿por qué se preocupaba? Principalmente, ¿por qué estaba prestando atención a esas acciones en primer lugar?

-No te preocupes, John. Reminiscencias de actos pasados, supongo. Pero he de creer que estás cansado, aunque poco hayas dormido en la madrugada. Ha sido una larga noche. Hablaremos por la mañana. –Lo despidió el detective, tomando su violín del sillón y posicionándose en la ventana para comenzar a tocar. A los pocos segundos oyó el gruñido de los escalones indicando que efectivamente, John se había retirado por la noche.

En su recámara, añadiendo otra entrada a su diario, el doctor se preguntó por qué se había molestado en preocuparse por el detective. No debía interesarle en absoluto, pero no había podido evitarlo. Escribió durante dos horas antes de volver a sentir el cansancio reclamar su cuerpo, y quedó dormido en la silla.

Sherlock subió tras unas cuantas horas a ver al doctor. Lo encontró durmiendo en una posición incómoda, y habiendo notado el dolor que había provocado esa misma acción la noche anterior, lo movió del escritorio a la cama. No sabía bien qué hacer con sus sentimientos por el rubio, siendo que ni siquiera los comprendía él mismo, pero se decidió a intentar aclarar el asunto por la mañana. Mientras tanto, debería visitar a Mycroft para tomar prestados sus libros y descubrir qué significaba ese deseo por la sangre de John. No… no sólo por su sangre, sino que también por su cuerpo entero y su persona.

* * *

Finalmente pude subir otro capítulo~ -baila de la felicidad(?- Muchas gracias por sus reviews, especialmente a 012 y a El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana! :D


	7. Intimidad

Intimidad

Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked

Mycroft todavía estaba despierto para cuando Sherlock decidió presentarse en su casa. Podía ser de madrugada, pero eso no le impediría obtener las respuestas que quisiera, aunque parecía ser que su hermano ya había considerado la posibilidad de que lo visitaran.

Entró por la puerta del frente, sabiendo que estaría abierta. El mayor de los Holmes siempre se encontraba en su estudio, así que ese fue el primer lugar en el que entró. El susodicho estaba mirándolo desde detrás de unos papeles, con una licorera a su derecha.

-Sherlock, es bueno ver que hayas decidido unírteme. ¿Acaso se deberá a que has recapacitado sobre el asunto del compañero? –Preguntó el pelirrojo con sorna. – Siéntate.

Él no tenía la más mínima intención de obedecerlo, por ende, se quedó de pie, observando toda la habitación en busca de aquellos libros que pudieran serle útiles.

-Los libros que buscas no los tengo a la vista, y sabes bien que han sido fruto de unos cuantos años de investigación.

-Investigación de tus diversas secretarias a lo largo de los años, no directamente tuya. Los necesito.

El mayor sonrió condescendiente. -¿Con qué propósito? ¿Puede ser que hayas encontrado a la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad?

-Eso no te interesa. Quiero verificar unas cosas. – El menor frunció el ceño, preguntándose si no sería más simple quitarle los libros y ya. Usualmente no se molestaría siquiera en preguntarle.

-De acuerdo. Pero espero que por esto estés dispuesto a solucionar un trabajo por mí.

-Me temo decirte que no puedo ayudarte con tus dietas.

Mycroft lo ignoró y fue a por una llave para abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio, y extrajo un par de volúmenes amplios, pero antiguos, que depositó frente a él esperando a que su hermano los tomara.- Adelante. Te llamaré cuando necesite que resuelvas algo.

Sherlock se adelantó y tomó los libros, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Dime, Sherlock. ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu doctor cuando descubras su propósito? Parece que se han vuelto íntimos amigos.

El menor sólo lo ignoró y se fue hacia Baker Street. Todavía estaba oscuro, no serían más de las cinco de la mañana, pero el cielo estaba nublado. Llovería.

Entró al departamento y se dedicó a leer los libros tan rápido como pudiera, buscando una explicación, pasando página por página hasta terminar el primer volumen. Recién en el segundo encontró la información que deseaba. Cuando John despertó y bajó a preparar el desayuno lo encontró en la misma posición, con las piernas flexionadas y las manos bajo la barbilla, pensando.

-¿Quieres una taza de té o café? –Preguntó, más que nada para despertarlo de aquella especie de trance. Al no obtener respuesta se acercó a él y observó la página en la que había quedado el libro. –Sherlock. Sherlock, explícame esto.

Solo entonces el de cabello oscuro abrió los ojos. – A decir verdad, John, ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo si está en uno de tus libros?

-Simplemente no lo sé, todo esto es información que en algún momento borré de mi mente. No lo consideraba importante. Estos libros son de Mycroft.

John suspiró, intentando no perder la paciencia con el detective, que parecía algo impresionado por la información. –Dime Sherlock, ¿qué se supone que hagamos con esto? Ni siquiera te conozco bien, y para que conste, no soy gay.

-Oh, John, no todas las relaciones de compañeros tienen que ser así. Algunas son puramente platónicas. –Dijo suspirando el detective – Además, mi trabajo es todo lo que importa. –Añadió, aunque se sintió mal al decirlo. De todos modos, no quiso remarcarle la prioridad de su respuesta.

-Bien… -Comenzó el otro, callándose a mitad de la frase. Parecía ser que había aceptado su explicación.

-Trataré de averiguar más sobre este tema. No creo que sea la única salida.

-Sherlock, aquí dice que un… vampiro, no puede tener más que un compañero a lo largo de su vida, y que el mismo es necesario para acompañarlo en su existencia.

-Te olvidas de que tengo a Mycroft. No será lo que llamas un hermano ejemplar o ni siquiera un amigo, pero ha estado haciéndome compañía estos últimos años, aún cuando yo no lo quisiera.

-Sé que hace años que no te hablas con él. La señora Hudson me lo dijo. Parece que has estado viviendo aquí por un tiempo.

Sherlock se maldijo interiormente por haber olvidado decirle a la señora Hudson que no comentara nada a John. – Él ha aparecido por aquí en ocasiones.

-¿Cuándo ella no estaba? Disculpa, eso me resulta muy difícil de creer. –Lo interrumpió el doctor. – Eres demasiado infantil.

-¿Infantil? Por supuesto que no. De todas maneras, no veo por qué habría de importarte, John. –Dijo ácidamente desde su lugar en el sillón.

-¿Quizás porque te considero un ser humano decente?

-Olvidas lo importante. No soy un ser humano.

-Te comportas como uno, lo quieras o no. –Respondió el doctor, y se fue de regreso a su habitación.

Sherlock sabía que no duraría mucho con él viviendo allí. John le había respondido más verdades que cualquier otra persona en todos sus años. Sus palabras tenían un significado, y él no las descartó tan simplemente como a las de Mycroft. Quizás su hermano tuviera razón, John sería un buen compañero con el que pasarse el resto de sus días.

Siguió revisando un poco más a profundidad el segundo de los libros que había quitado a su hermano, que había quedado abierto sobre la mesa. No era de sorprenderse que John le aclarara que no era homosexual: la mayor parte de las descripciones se correspondían con una unión de compañeros a la vez que una de pareja.

John, por su parte, quiso salir de allí. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que el texto decía. Tampoco quería ser el causante de la soledad de su compañero de piso, a quien comenzaba a tomar como un amigo (si era que uno ignoraba el inicio que habían tenido), por más que supiera que Sherlock usaba la soledad como una defensa.

No le parecía justo dejarlo solo. Sabía que Sherlock no iba a decirle nada más, y también era consciente de que las cosas que él le había dicho no se las había recalcado nadie más. Afortunadamente no se las había tomado a mal, John estaba seguro de que de haber sido alguien más, el detective no habría dudado en llamarlo un imbécil o quién sabría qué habría hecho.

Dentro de Baker Street, el vampiro era alguien diferente. Con él era alguien diferente, John se daba cuenta de eso, y le hacía sentirse de cierto modo, especial. Podía contar con que él sería el ancla moral de aquel hombre brillante, y él le daba una dosis de aventura que añoraba.

* * *

Me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar antes~ Solo que ahora sí me usurpan la computadora e.e


End file.
